Awkward
by svtnct
Summary: [JaeYong] Taeyong sungguh tidak tahu jika pernyataan cinta Jaehyun yang mendadak dapat membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi canggung seperti ini.


Title : Awkward

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun.

Pairing : Jaeyong

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Summary : Taeyong sungguh tidak tahu jika pernyataan cinta Jaehyun yang mendadak dapat membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi awkward seperti ini.

.

.

.

Taeyong membuka pintu dorm mereka. Waktu tepat menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 20 menit saat Taeyong memasuki ruang tengah yang dihuni oleh sebagian member, menonton acara bersama-sama. Taeyong baru pulang dari gedung SM, habis berlatih untuk comeback mereka yang akan datang.

"Taeyong baru pulang?" Yuta menegurnya lalu bangkit menghampiri Taeyong sambil meraih sesuatu yang berada di genggaman Taeyong, snack malam mereka.

Yuta memang terlihat bodoh, tapi ia begitu peka terhadap sesuatu terlebih menyangkut Taeyong. Dengan cepat Yuta menaruh bungkusan itu di meja yang langsung diambil semangat oleh yang lainnya sedangkan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Taeyong.

"Yah kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Yuta.

Taeyong langsung menggeleng panik. "Aku tidak sakit." Taeyong buru-buru pamit lalu masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Yuta yang menatap kepergiannya bingung.

Tanpa sadar pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Jaehyun yang menatapnya tidak senang. Hiii pantas saja Yuta merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Apa-apaan dengan tatapan Jung Jaehyun yang terlihat mengintimidasi, kesal, dan seolah-olah ingin memakan Yuta hidup-hidup.

 _Memangnya aku salah apa?_

.

.

.

Taeyong duduk di ranjangnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. Rasanya begitu panas. Kenapa? Karena astaga, baru saja ia tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan seseorang yang dihindarinya sejak kemarin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun!

Taeyong mengumpat kecil ketika dirinya dikagetkan dengan Yuta yang masuk tiba-tiba ke kamarnya. "Yah kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu bodoh."

Yuta tesenyum dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Kau bertingkah aneh, Lee Taeyong." Yuta memincingkan matanya, menatap Taeyonng main-main. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membodohiku. Ceritakan cepat!"

"Apa? Ce..cerita apa?"

"Cerita padaku kenapa kau jadi menjauhi Jaehyun begituuuu." Ucap Yuta gemas.

Pipi Taeyong lagi-lagi memerah. "Aku..tidak.."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Cerita! Apa akhirnya si bodoh Jung itu mengatakan perasaannya padamu? Asal kau tahu saja, ia tadi menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh, sepertinya honey pig mu itu cemburu melihat kedekatan kita."

Taeyong menunduk cukup lama, apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal kemarin malam? Terlebih Yuta kan sahabatnya...

"Astaga, jawab aku Lee, jangan membuatku penasaran!"

Dan Taeyong akhirnya mengangguk.

"Akhirnya! Hahahaha!" Yuta tertawa senang sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Taeyong semangat. Taeyong bahkan khawatir jika member yang lain mendengar suara tawa Yuta yang menyeramkan. "Cerita adegan lengkapnya! Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

"Tidak ada yang spesial kok, kurasa ia hanya tidak sengaja mengatakannya kemarin."

"Ya tetap saja ceritakan."

Taeyong berdecih. "Jadi kemarin..."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback...**_

.

.

Taeyong lagi-lagi menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya dengan semangat. Pikiran-pikiran tentang fansnya yang menunggu comeback NCT membuatnya tambah semangat untuk latihan meski ia sudah menari 6 jam non stop! Member yang lain saja sudah kelelelahan dan pulang ke dorm menyisakan Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang bersedia menemaninya di ruang latihan.

"Hyung, berhentilah, kau sudah menari selama 6 jam. Masih ada besok untuk latihan lagi. Kau perlu istirahat." Ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang mendengar saran Jaehyun mau tidak mau berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan, tempat dimana Jaehyun menunggunya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin cepat comeback. Aku sudah kangen fans kita, terlebih Johnny dan Doyoung akan masuk ke unit kita nanti, pasti tambah seruuu." Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil, menyisakan Jaehyun yang terpana di depannya.

Kenapa segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Lee Taeyong selalu berhasil membuat Jaehyun lupa diri?

Ini bahkan sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya Taeyong mampu menghipnotis Jaehyun, mulai dari mata besarnya yang indah, senyumannya yang menenangkan hati, gerak-geriknya ketika bercerita... astaga, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta?

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Debaran menyenangkan itu lagi...

"Kau tahu Jaehyun-ah? Kemarin Yuta terpeleset setelah mengejekku! Hahaha! Rasakan Bakamoto bodoh! Kalau kau lihat wajahnya, kau pasti akan tertawa tanpa henti, wajahnya bodoh sekali saat kesakitan seperti itu, hahaha." Taeyong tertawa bahagia ketika mereka ulang adegan saat Yuta terpeleset.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong tertawa. Ia senang sekali hyung kesayangannya bisa tertawa selebar itu setelah masa-masa sulit yang dihadapinya dan Jaehyun berjanji bahwa ia akan menjadi alasan mengapa Taeyong bisa tertawa sebahagia itu.

"Johnny pernah menjanjikan akan membelikanku hanwoo, tapi sampai sekarang tidak juga dibelikannya dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan! Ia selalu saja punya alasan saat aku menagih janjinya itu. Sibuk lah, ada urusan lah, ugh ia itu sok sibuk sekali. Lain kali ayo kita makan hanwoo berdua saja Jaehyun-ah, kau kan juga suka daging."

 _Apapun untukmu hyung..._

 _Taeyong hyung, kau adalah pusat dimana duniaku berputar. Debaran ini, debaran yang baru pertama kali kurasakan, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai bagaimana jantungku merespon gila-gilaan saat hyung membalas tatapan mataku dengan mata indahmu, aku suka saat jantungku meletup-letup saat kau memelukku, aku suka saat jantungku berdebar menyenangkan saat kau tersenyum hangat ketika membangunkanku, aku suka sensasi dimana perutku terasa geli saat kau berdekatan denganku. Hyung, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu? Kenapa kata-kata itu terasa sulit untuk ku keluarkan di hadapanmu padahal biasanya kata-kata itu lancar ku katakan jika aku memandangimu saat kau tertidur? Lee Taeyong, aku-_

"Ck, Yuta ini seenaknya saja. Ia menyuruh kita untuk menggantikannya belanja mingguan karena kita masih berada diluar seka-"

"-aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Taeyong mengatup rapat. Rasa kesalnya pada Yuta entah menghilang kemana saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini keluar dari bibir Jaehyun karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan ini. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, ia yakin pendengarannya masih cukup baik, ia yakin ia mendengar Jaehyun mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya sementara Jaehyun sepertinya masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jae.. Jaehyun, kau..."

Mata Jaehyun membola kaget, akhirnya sadar dengan kata-kata yang tanpa sadar diucapkannya saat memikirkan betapa besar cintanya untuk Taeyong. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, bingung mau mengatakan apa saat ia melihat wajah terkejut Taeyong. Ia belum siap jika Taeyong langsung menolaknya, jadi dengan cepat ia segera bangkit lalu keluar dari ruang latihan tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Taeyong mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' pada Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini sedang main drama atau apa sih?"

Taeyong langsung menonjok perut Yuta, kesal dengan komentar pemuda Jepang itu yang menurut Taeyong tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menghindarinya? Tinggal menghampirinya dan bilang 'Jaehyun-ah, soal kata-katamu di ruang latihan kemarin, aku juga mencintaimu' nah begitu kan selesai, tidak perlu main kucing-kucingan seperti ini."

Taeyong mencibir. "Kau pikir segampang itu? Aku juga maunya langsung seperti itu tapi-"

"Lee Taeyong, sahabatku yang paling kusayang. Apa kalian sadar jika kalian membuat suasana diantara kita semua menjadi tidak nyaman? Saat kau masuk ke satu ruangan dan ada Jaehyun disana, salah satu diantara kalian pasti menghindar. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun akhirnya berfikir bahwa kau tidak menyukainya juga? Atau yang lebih parah, ia bisa mengira bahwa kau membencinya."

Bibir Taeyong mengecurut. "Aku akan berbicara padanya."

Yuta tersenyum lalu mengacak gemas rambut Taeyong.

Cklek~

Ups, Nakamoto Yuta lebih baik cepat jauhkan tanganmu dari kepala Taeyong atau katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu.

"Ahhh, aku tiba-tiba haus sekali." Yuta langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu menatap Taeyong sekilas untuk memberi kode sementara matanya menghindari tatapan Jaehyun.

 _Astaga, kenapa anak itu bisa seseram ini kalau cemburu?_

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Taeyong yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dan Jaehyun yang masih betah berdiri di dekat pintu.

Jaehyun mengigit bibirnya, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia keluarkan sementara Taeyong duduk menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hyung.." Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong lekat. "Aku sadar dengan sikap pengecutku selama ini, aku tidak berani mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu dan ketika kata-kata itu terucap tanpa sadar, aku justru malah bersikap seperti pengecut sejati dengan langsung kabur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi padamu." Jaehyun menarik nafasnya yang habis. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku atau merasa bersalah, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya dengan benar kali ini." Jaehyun kembali menarik nafasnya guna mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Taeyong hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hanya dirimu."

Taeyong meremas tangannya gugup, ia senang tentu saja. Jaehyun mengatakan perasaannya dengan benar kali ini. Taeyong tersenyum lebar tapi sayangnya Jaehyun tidak melihat senyuman itu karena setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia malah menunduk dan memejamkan matanya seolah bersiap jika Taeyong akan memarahinya atau bahkan memukulnya.

Tubuh Jaehyun bergetar saat tangan dingin Taeyong memegang pipinya, dengan perlahan ia berani memuka matanya dan rasa gelisahnya menguap entah kemana saat melihat senyuman lebar Taeyong, senyuman favoritenya.

"Aku juga cinta Jaehyunnie."

Ini mimpi? Jaehyun rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan apa ini sungguhan atau hanya mimpi. Tapi saat bibir Taeyong menempel pada bibirnya, ia tahu bahwa ini nyata. Taeyong membalas perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan maaf menghindarimu beberapa hari ini."

Jaehyun menggeleng, lalu memeluk Taeyong erat, ia bahkan menyelusupkan wajahnya ke tengkuk hangat Taeyong, mengecupinya beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup senang sekarang."

Jaehyun menarik pelukannya namun tidak sepenuhnya, jadi tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Taeyong dan tubuh mereka yang berdempetan. Jaehyun tak berhenti mengecup bibir Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Jaehyun memberikan kecupan kerakhir di dahi Taeyong.

"Aku juga." Balas Taeyong.

.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum sangat lebar, dari tadi ia mengintip Taeyong dan Jaehyun, tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan momen berharga sahabatnya itu. Yuta senang tentu saja, kedua sejoli itu akhirnya bersatu meski ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia merasa sedikit cemburu. Taeyong dan Yuta memang dekat sejak dulu, mereka bahkan pernah satu kamar jadi tidak salah jika Yuta menaruh sedikit perasaan pada Taeyong. Tapi tenang saja, perasaan Yuta tidak sedalam itu kok. Ia pasti bisa melupakan Taeyong dan menemukan penggantinya, yang terpenting untuknya sekarang adalah Taeyong yang sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya.

"Yuta hyung? Ngapain berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu?" Haechan melihat bingung hyung Jepangnya itu. "Aku mau masuk ke kamarku, mau tidur, ngantuk sekali."

"EH JANGAN!" Yuta menahan tangan Haechan cepat. "Kau tidur saja di kamarku hari ini."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Haechan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yuta.

"Tidak.. pokonya tidak boleh." Yuta langsung menarik tangan Haechan ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak maaaauuuuuuu. Yuta hyung aku tidak mauuuuuu." Haechan masih menolak heboh, tapi tenaga Nakamoto itu ternyata besar juga sehingga ia akhirnya terseret ke kamar Yuta.

Bam!

Pintu kamar Yuta tertutup di depan wajahnya membuat seseorang yang berada di kamar itu juga terkejut.

"Donghyuck?"

Haechan menggerutu gemas, bersumpah bahwa ia akan membalas Yuta suatu saat nanti.

"Kupikir kau masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawabanmu."

Haechan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jaehyun lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Donghyuck, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Haechan berdecak lalu membuka selimutnya dan menatap Mark. "Aku juga menyukaimu Mark hyung jadi berhentilah bertanya karena aku sangat mengantuk!"

Mark tersenyum lebar, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus anak itu meski rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saking bahagianya.

"Selamat tidur, Lee Donghyuck."

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini dibuat untuk melampiaskan rasa kangenku pada anak-anak ensiti terutama Jaeyong TT Kangen banget sama mereka yaampun. Dan adegan MarkHyuck itu sama sekali tidak terencana karena selain Jaeyong shipper aku juga Markhyuck shipper haha.**

 **So, review?**


End file.
